Porque la vida sin amigos, no es vida
by alittlelambb
Summary: Sam comprende una manera tradicional que hasta el peor dia si se lo pasa con amigos puede convertirse en el mejor. Carly, Sam, Freddie & Gibby... Hasta el gordito consentido, jajaja


Me quedé tirada sobre el sillón aún sintiendo los gritos de mi madre y el despertador en mi oído anunciando la vuelta a clase, el karma de todo ser adolescente normal. Tiré el reloj por la ventana, el cual golpeo con fuerza contra el suelo, o contra alguna persona, a mi no me importaba. Me preparé con lo mas común, un pantalón, zapatillas, remera de mangas largas porque siempre hacia frio el primer día y mi mochila con las cosas que se me dio la gana conseguir como dos lápices, y una carpeta. Carly seguramente me prestaría hojas porque me había dado demasiada flojera como para ir a comprar un bloq ¡Bueno, estaba en la vereda de enfrente ni ganas de esperar a que pasasen los autos para cruzar!.

Grité un adiós mamá antes de salir pero solo me respondió un ronquido, típico. Miré el reloj, llegaba tarde, cualquier persona normal hubiera corrido pero yo no soy normal soy Sam Puckett y no me importa llegar tarde. Carly y el bobo de Freddie seguramente estarán buscando alguna excusa para cubrirme de la señorita Briggs, ella si es mi amiga y él… bueno, él es un conocido. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en la puerta del colegio, tomé aire y vi a Gibby a un costado esperando para entrar. La puerta estaba llena, asi que no lo dude y para alivianar mi tensión le grite al gordito consentido quien salió despavorido.

-¡Al fin llegas Sam!-me gritó una efusiva Carly-¿Conseguiste las cosas para el colegio? ¿Tu madre donde esta? ¿Viste que hay tanta gente? ¿Qué tal si no podemos entrar?

-¡Guau Carlangas, deja de gritarme!-exclamé-¿Mucho azúcar?-asintio con su Peppy Cola en la mano-Demasiada. Hola bobo.

-Sam.

-¿Han visto a Gibby, su madre dijo que lo traería a horario y no lo hemos visto por ningún lado?-preguntó Freddie, Sam se hizo la desentendida-Sam, ¿Dónde esta Gibby?

-Supongo que llorando porque le grite que su peinado era feo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque lo era-le respondi mientras me ataba un cordon-Bueno Carly. Ve Freddo, debe estar por allá.

-¿Sigues viendo a tu terapeuta, dos veces a la semana?-inquirio. Asenti.

-Te está estafando…-ambas miramos la puerta de entrada y empezaron a entrar los chicos por lo cual los seguimos y detrás Freddie con Gibby. Carly comenzó a hacerme sus preguntas como siempre-¿Conseguiste todo? Recuerda que la Señorita Briggs dijo que no podíamos prestar nada.

-Me dijo flojera comprar hojas.

-¡Sam!-exclamó-¿Fuiste a comprar la mochila a Librería todo mochis?-le contesté que si-y enfrente tenias la librería todo juanitos. Oh comprendo.

-¿Qué? Prefieri comprar un burrito en Josepito.

-Osea que te fuiste hasta la esquina cruzaste la avenida, hiciste la interminable fila al sol, por un burrito en JosePito pero no pudiste cruzar la calle justo enfrente de donde estabas para comprar hojas?-pregunto irónicamente.

-Suena a sarcasmo.

-¡DIOS SAM!

Durante el mayor tiempo la pase durmiendo asi que casi ni vi que era lo que fuesen las materias nuevas, quienes eran los profesores, etc etc etc. Luego Carly me lo contaría. Lo cierto fue que Gibby molesto demasiado con si su peinado era el adecuado y por su bien, y el de mi terapeuta tuve que contestarle que si (acaso saben que es ir al terapeuta a que te hable de los puntos de vista??????).

-Sam Puckett.

-Aquí está-agregó Carly golpeando mi espalda.

-Acá estoy, señor…-me cuchichearon al oído-Brember. ¿Qué pasa?

-Digame la lección que acabo de nombrar.

-¿No huele a que algo se prende fuego?-pregunto Freddie, todos lo miramos raro, y a nosotras dos nos guiño un ojo-¿no sienten?

-Oh, ah si claro… claro.

-¡FUEGO! CORRAN-grito el profesor mientras activaba una alarma de incendio.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-le pregunté

-Porque no ibas a saber nada de la lección, además el profesor Brember es demasiado paranoico y nervioso mirenlo-el pobre hombre daba vueltas en circulo en el piso-Vamos, con suerte salimos mas temprano. Escuchen-sonido de la victoria, la primer campana de salida.

-Freddie-lo detuve un poco antes de que todos salieran corriendo-Gracias.

-¿Me estas agradeciendo? ¿Tu? ¿Sam?

-Si, pero si dices que te agradeci te golpeo.

-Ok-los tres sonreímos y salimos caminando. Al fin y al cabo, hasta el peor de los días puede ser hermoso si se la pasa con amigos. Y Sam tenia los dos mejores amigos, aunque uno no quiera admitirlo, pero él lo sabia.


End file.
